SCP-372
SCP-372 is a non-playable SCP whose containment cell appears in SCP: Secret Laboratory as one of the various dead-end rooms to explore and loot in the Light Containment Zone. Official Wiki Information SCP-372 is a creature of unknown genus, approximately 2 meters long from head to tail and weighing approximately 45 kilograms. It has a long, thin body with eight pairs of narrow limbs. Analysis has shown that its muscle fibers are REDACTED, allowing for extremely fast and precise movements. Every part of the body is abnormally flexible, and the limbs are coated with small fibers that cling to almost any solid surface. In place of eyes or ears, it has EXPUNGED. This sensory organ is capable not only of echolocation but also of detecting energy transfers, such as the electrical impulses in the brains of nearby beings. SCP-372 has learned to time its movements to those pulses, predicting the movements of any being around it. It uses this technique to hide, either by hiding behind the head of a person looking for it or by hiding in their scotomas (blind spots) and saccades (clipping during eye movement). SCP-372 first came to the attention of the Foundation on █/██/████, when an undercover agent working at █████████ ██████ reported seeing a creature that resembled the described “hallucinations” of one of the patients (Mr. ████ ████████). After thorough investigation, SCP-372 was captured via REDACTED, and it was determined that it had, for unknown reasons, been tormenting the unfortunate patient. It had confused him by periodically following him and remaining within sight of him while hiding outside the visual fields of those around him, making him believe that he was hallucinating a “monster” no one else could see. Unfortunately, the patient had by this time actually become mentally unbalanced due to stress, and EXPUNGED. In the game SCP-372 itself is not feature in the game, but its containment chamber can be found inside of the Light Containment Zone. SCP-372's containment chamber can be found under the label "GR-18", which is comprised of a large glass containment area alongside a Locker in the corner. The room is separated from the hallways by a large gate door that is accessible without any form of keycard. The room is also a potential spawn location for the COM15 Pistol, where it would be found in the center of the glass chamber. Trivia * SCP-372's Containment chamber is the one of two SCP Containment chambers in the Light Containment Zone to not be labeled by a hash sign followed by the SCP's numerical designation. ** The other is SCP-173's Containment Chamber, labeled "PT-00" * Despite requiring a gate door, the room does not require a key card to gain access. This makes it one of only two gate door to not require any form of key card for access throughout the facility. ** The second example in on the Surface, closing off the Gate A and Gate B areas from each other. * SCP-372 and SCP-012 will not be added to the game as stated in the official Discords #game-faq channel: "...While yes, we do have those rooms, we plan to replace them as they are CB assets and have no plans to add them, as they add very little to the game." Category:SCP's